Paired Off
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: To all my singles who have survived the terror of Valentines Day this one is for you. Don't get give up hope! MadisonXDaggeron SMUT Being surrounded by loving couples isn't fun for Madison or Daggeron but they end up sharing more than sympathy.


Companionship

Madison entered Rootcore to find it completely empty. "Hello? Anyone here?" the blue ranger called but there was no answer. She glumly looked down at a note in her hand.

_Mads _

_Going to the movies with Nick. Need you to tidy and close up shop. Toby left this morning to go out with Necrolai. Leelee and Phineas are out too. Xander went somewhere with Claire. Then Chip said he was going to meet that sprite that came in the other day. Sorry to leave you by yourself, maybe there's something at RC you can do. _

_-V_

"Guess not," Maddy muttered. She trudged up the stairs and leant on the railing next to the xenotome. She surveyed the room and glint caught her eye. Knowing exactly what it was, she flicked her fingers and a silver frame flew into her hands. It was picture of the team after Nick came back from visiting his adoptive parents. She smiled forlornly at the couples. Leanbow and Udonna held each other like they were never going to let go. Nick had one arm wrapped around Z while her arm reached up and behind to clasp his neck. Claire was half piggy-backing Xander. Leelee and Phineas were only holding hands but they too looked as happy as the others. And there she was - the odd man out…well not the only one. Daggeron stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Madison sighed, she worked at a popular music shop, saw guys of all kinds, and yet there was only one for her. She wanted to be with Daggeron. To her, he was a prince not a knight. He was handsome, chivalrous, charming, sweet, funny, smart, and so much more. He'd been turned into a frog that she had to kiss to break the curse then he saved her life so many times. He even had a magic carpet for Pete's sake. The best part was that unlike all those other princesses and damsels in distress, she got to fight next to her hero. She got to help him when he needed her, got to celebrate the victories, and work through the losses. What she wouldn't give to be there for him all the time.

"Madison?" Maddy jumped clean off the floor, almost dropping the picture. Daggeron was standing by the door with several bags.

"Daggeron! Oh you scared me," she tried to slow her heart down but she couldn't hold back the blush when she noticed his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a bare chest. He looked like one those guys on the cover of romance novels. She quickly looked down before he noticed her staring.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but I didn't expect you to be here. Where are the others?" Madison grimaced, well that helped bring her back down to Earth. She held out the note to him and he put the bags on the table to take it. He surprised her by snorting a little as he read it. "I see we are in the similar positions."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked taking the note back.

"Look around," he spread his arms wide, twisting from side to side, "Udonna and Leanbow have gone off too and when they are around it's a – what is it that Chip called it? – ah yes a 'lovefest'. I can't really hold it against them, they've been apart for so long." He dropped one arm and moved the other in the direction of the door, "But then Xander waltz in and starts pawing at Claire, acting as if a moment not touching her is a moment wasted. After him it's Nick with your sister, with their play-fighting and teasing which inevitably ends with them in a – oh hell Xander explained this one just the other day – got it, a liplock. One time I tried to go for a walk to get away and ran into Leelee and Phineas kissing in the bushes." They both took a moment to shudder, "Now I hear Chip has found someone too, I'm just dying to see how he turns out." Annoyed sarcasm dripped from Daggeron's every word and Madison smirked, she had never seen him like this before.

She came back down the stairs to stand in front of him, "I guess we are in similar positions, although I have to admit I've never caught Leelee and Phineas." God, he smelled so good, just his personal scent, he didn't have to drown himself cologne like other men.

Daggeron smiled a little, "Trust me Lady Madison, it is experience you can easily forego."

"I believe you," she grinned. They stared at each other for a long moment but then Fireheart roared from somewhere outside, breaking the spell. They shuffled awkwardly for moment before Maddy pointed to the bags, "so what have you got there?"

"Oh right," Daggeron looked as relieved as her for a new topic, he gathered them up and took them over to potion-making section of the room. "Udonna asked me to collect some ingredients for a potion she's working on and then Claire asked if I could replenish some others while I was at it, Xander was preoccupying her. I figured it was as good an excuse to get out as any so I took it."

"Need any help?" Madison shoved her hands in her back pockets.

"Yes thank you," he offered her bag which turned out to be full of sickle berries. She reached for the jar the same time he was going for another, their hands collided and they froze. Madison felt her breathing get shallower and her heart rate pick up again. She chanced a glance at Daggeron's face; the knight was looking at her like he had never done before. For a minute she was a little self-concious, her spaghetti strap top and denim capris weren't exactly alluring. Then her breath stopped altogether, she hoped to god she wasn't imagining his fingers grazing her palm, slowly moving toward her wrist. Just as he touched that sensitive pulse point, she jerked her hand back. They returned to their tasks but neither said a word while they worked, the tension was palpable and getting worse with every sly look. Finally after an agonizing fifteen minutes, they finished. Daggeron quickly left to put the bags away and Madison ran over to the table to brace herself. She could hear his footsteps coming back and quickly muttered a spell making two chalices of water appear. She grabbed them and turned in time to see him come back. He came to her slowly and she fleetingly felt like prey in front of its predator.

Maddy cleared her throat, "Hot isn't it?" she winced at the double entendre especially when he raised an eyebrow meaning the implications were not lost of him. Damn the guys for teaching him this stuff. She tried to recover, "I meant the weather, the heat is making me thirsty. Do you want some water?" she held out one of the chalices.

"Yes I would," he took one deliberately passing his hand over hers. "You're right it is hot." The way he got closer told her that he didn't mean the weather at all. Not breaking eye contact, they toasted lightly and downed their drinks. Daggeron took her cup and placed them off to the side. The second he turned back, he grabbed Madison by the waist and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Teeth, tongue, and lips fought causing groans to erupt from both of them. Maddy pushed open his shirt, letting her hands roam all over his chest and back, treasuring each shiver and moan she got in return. Daggeron removed the garment completely and picked her up with one hand to seat her on the edge of the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist, taking in ragged breaths when his hardness hit her center. Feeling daring, she moved and circled her hips against him. Daggeron growled and grabbed her hair. "Keep doing that," he warned darkly, "and I'll take you right here."

Madison pushed against him harder, "Promise?" she whispered in his ear. The Solaris knight responded by wrenching off her shirt and bra, and undoing her pants. One of his hands supported her back so he could suck and nip at her breasts while the other found its way into her underwear, dragging one thick finger torturously through her folds. The blue ranger whimpered, riding high on the onslaught of sensations he was creating but it wasn't enough. "More," she begged breathily. He lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye while plunging two fingers into her passage. He curled them just right so he hit the spot that made her see stars. Crushing her body to him, he burrowed his head into the crook of her neck, sucking on her pulse point and letting his tongue flicker on it. She was so close it hurt, she had to come right now. She snuck her own hand down to play with her clit. Daggeron realized what she was doing and shoved it away. He stepped back and pushed her pants down, taking her underwear with it until they were completely off.

He stopped for a moment to stare at her, "You're beautiful," he said hoarsely. Madison blushed and opened her arms for him. He stepped into her embrace and kissed her with such sweet tenderness and heat that she felt as if she was floating. The simple act of caressing her back gave her goose bumps and shivers when he dragged his nail lightly up her spine. The cloth of his pants rasped pleasurably against her legs and she found herself arching into him like a cat. The knot in her stomach still begged for release making her grind on him once more. Daggeron growled again, "It seems I have a promise to keep." He swept her up to lay her down properly on the table. With her knight looming over her, Maddy untied the strings on his pants freeing his member. He placed gentle kisses on her jawline before slamming fully into her passage. Madison cried out, her legs wrapped around him and she clutched his back as they rocked. He was everywhere all at once and she was completely lost in him.

"Oh Daggeron," she moaned. Daggeron quickly claimed her mouth and sped up his thrusts driving out all her breath. This was becoming too much. She pulled away as she felt her peak getting closer and closer but still just a little out of reach. She was right on the edge while pleasure still mounted. She clawed at his shoulders and pulled his hairs causing his speed up to a near violent pace.

The knight lowered his mouth to her ear, "See what you do to me Madison? Every time I look at you, I think of ravishing your gorgeous body. I would dream about pillaging your heat, making you scream my name, having you come apart in my arms. Come for me Madison, come for me now!"

Finally she exploded. "Ah – ah – ah – Dag – DAGGERON!" Her body rippled and undulated under the force of her orgasm. Daggeron ploughed through it all, prolonging the rush until succumbing to himself and releasing deep inside of her. Completely sated, they just lay there occasionally kissing and touching until Daggeron said,

"We have to get up, anyone could walk in."

Maddy smirked, "You didn't care about that a little while ago."

"I was caught up with something infinitely more important." The knight brushed her cheek, "you're okay with Udonna walking in right now? Better yet Xander?"

The blue ranger rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine get off of me." She playfully smacked his shoulder and he rolled away with a laugh. She had just finished dressing when her lover came up from behind and grabbed her hips.

"You know," he rumbled, "we could continue this in my quarters."

"Mmmmm," Maddy turned in his arms and clasped her hands behind his neck, "that does sound inviting but I have another idea." Keeping one hand on his neck, she used the other to snap and summon something from one of the shelves. She waved in front of Daggeron with mischievous wink, "What do you say? I think we earned the weekend."

Daggeron laughed joyfully, "You clever naughty witch. It's a great idea, I know just the place to go to too." Then he added softer note, "Have I told you how much I love you? Because I do. I love you Madison with all my heart."

Madison smiled, her heart melting from pure happiness, "I love you too."

Daggeron kissed the top of her forehead. He bent down to pick her up and tilted his head toward the door, "Shall we?"

"Just one thing," she muttered a spell and piece of paper appeared on the table. Maddy settled more comfortably in his arms, "Let's go."

_Dear V, _

_Daggeron and I are going away for the weekend. Don't worry I have it off at the shop. Just remind Nick he has to stock the new records that came in last night. Xander needs to do the money drop. It's Phineas and Leelee's turn to do inventory and you need to pick up your turntables for the repair shop. We're taking the Solaris train so if you need me call on your wand. You were right sis, I did find something to do at RC. _

_-Mads _

"Well I'll be damned," Veda lowered the paper and looked at everyone assembled around the table in Rootcore. They all stood silent, trying to digest this turn of events.

Claire stepped up, "I'm happy for them."

"We're all happy for them child," Udonna said smiling, "Shocked yes, but happy no less." Everyone nodded. "But you'd think Daggeron would've remembered his shirt?" she held up the true source of their discomfort. The most of the group dropped their eyes lest the implications fully dawn on them. Veda however brazenly took it, weighing it in her hand.

"He must've been in a hurry," she commented.

"Or she was," Leelee put in dryly.

"Go Teach," Chip muttered while Xander and Nick bobbed their heads.


End file.
